In Reply
by Lys
Summary: Holiday Fluff. When Tsuzuki and Hisoka are working a case on Christmas Eve, a lingering spirit provides room for thought on the true meaning of Christmas.


**In Reply**   
Lys Summers 

=+=+=+ 

A Christmas story for the Holiday Season Contest. Hope you guys enjoy, I worked hard to get it out in time. Ah, procrastination… 

Lyrics are from the carol "Angels We Have Heard on High." 

=+=+=+= 

_Why these songs of happy cheer?   
What great brightness did you see?_

"Tatsumi! How could you?! You can't make us work _today_, it's Christmas Eve!" 

Tsuzuki stood glaring indignantly at the JuOhCho secretary, violet eyes showing more than a little annoyance. To his credit, Tatsumi showed no sign of backing down; he met Tsuzuki's gaze evenly, not retracting the case folder held out in one hand. 

"Tsuzuki, it doesn't matter _what_ day it happens to be, you have a job to do. Now, if you want to be back in time for the office dinner I suggest you get a move on. Just be thankful that it's not a difficult case. You may very well be done in a few hours." 

"B-b-but Tatsumi…" 

Tsuzuki's pleas were cut short as a pale hand grasped his collar, which was used as leverage to drag him out of the room. The owner of said hand shot his partner an annoyed look over his shoulder, continuing on his path to the doorway. "Stop complaining, you idiot, and be thankful that we didn't even get a difficult case this time. Tatsumi is right, who cares what day it is anyway?" 

Hisoka released his grip on the elder's shirt once they reached their own small office. He turned to face the violet-eyed man, placing a hand on his slim hip in a practiced gesture. "Tsuzuki, what was with that stunt in there? You know that missions are way too important to avoid!" 

Looking wide-eyed at the smaller boy, Tsuzuki managed a reply. "Hisoka, it's _Christmas Eve_. Christmas! No one should have to work today!" 

Hisoka shifted in position slightly, crossing slender arms over his chest. "So what? I really don't understand what you're trying to get at." 

Trying in vain to close his gaping mouth, Tsuzuki took in the boy standing in front of him, closely studying the poorly disguised look of puzzlement across his features. _Why doesn't he get it? Why can't he see how important it really is? …Unless…_

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki questioned tentatively. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" 

Green eyes flashed as Hisoka turned his head away from the taller man's penetrating stare. "So what if I haven't?" he asked defiantly. "Christmas is just an excuse for people to get drunk and receive gifts, most of which they'll forget about in a few days time. It's certainly nothing to get all worked up about! Now, if you're quite done whining, we can leave." 

_/Hisoka, how can I explain what Christmas really means?/_

Tsuzuki's eyes continued to follow the slim figure of his partner as he left the room, following at a slower pace as he tried to conceal his concern and sympathy from the empathetic boy. 

=+=+=+= 

The duo walked down crowed streets in silence, sidestepping last-minute buyers and anyone else crazy enough to be outside in the frigid air. Shivering slightly, Hisoka buried his hands further into the pockets of his white coat, trying to block out the frantic emotions of the crowd. 

_It's so expensive, I really can't afford it…_

_Oh, she'd just love this! It's perfect! _

_I hope that he bought me something nice this year. Nothing like that ugly jacket again…_

Hisoka didn't realize that he had stopped until he felt a hand on his shoulder and gentle fingers tipped his chin up to meet violet eyes. "Are you all right? It's your empathy, isn't it?" 

Relaxing slightly, the blonde boy shot a familiar scowl his partner's way and started to move forward once again. "I'd be a lot better if these people would stop getting so worked up about this stupid holiday, and what to buy." 

_/Sure it's about gifts, but it's not about _getting_ them. It's about giving. About seeing someone's eyes light up because of you./_

As they walked past the shopping district, the voices whispering in the back of Hisoka's mind started to fade and the young Shinigami began to relax; going over the case specifics one last time for his partner's benefit. 

"We're looking for a man named Tanaka Keiichi, 32 years old. He died three days ago in a car accident, but his spirit has yet to move on. Immediate family is his wife, Reika, and his two daughters, Nakato and Sana." 

Tsuzuki nodded, looking over at his partner with a bright smile. "And we're going to check out his house for any clues, right?" 

Hisoka nodded back, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly upwards. "Right. For once you seem to know what's going on, Tsuzuki." 

Following a few muttered complaints from the older man, the pair fell back into a comfortable silence. After a relatively short time they entered a quiet suburban neighborhood; the houses were moderately sized, most with lights or some other kind of ornaments displayed for the holiday season. The Tanaka household didn't appear different from most, with bright points of colour shining around the eaves trough and a wreath hung on the door. But what caught the attention of the two shinigami was the man peering into a brightly lit window, his silhouette clearly visible in the dimming light of early evening. The snow around him lay unbroken by footprints, and he wore no coat. 

It appeared that Tanaka Keiichi wasn't so hard to find after all. 

Hisoka stretched his empathy towards the lone figure, scanning for any potential threat. Hurt, yearning, and a bitter sort of happiness flooded his mind. After the initial shock receded he nodded to Tsuzuki, signaling that there would be no danger in approaching the spirit. Together they tread over the snow, stopping just short of the window where Tanaka stood. Both were searching for something to say when the dead man spoke, the first indication that he was aware of their presence. 

"I guess it was too much to hope for, that I'd get to stay a little longer. I'm assuming that's why you're here." 

_/It's about family and it's about your friends. It means spending time with the people that you care about./_

Tsuzuki moved forward even further, until he stood beside Tanaka. He followed the man's gaze through the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what the spirit found so enthralling. It appeared to be a den, a gas fireplace roaring in one corner while a small decorated evergreen tree occupied the other. On the couch sat a woman, she was pleasant looking, with light brown hair fixed in an untidy bun. On her lap lay a small girl, maybe 4 years old, clutching a stuffed bear to her chest. Curled up on the woman's side was an older child, listening intently to her mother read aloud from a book, trying to keep drowsy eyes from falling shut. Tanaka's voice broke the silent tableau, as he turned pain-filled eyes from the scene. 

"That's my wife, Reika. Every year at Christmas we read stories to the girls, before they went to sleep. I gave Sana that bear last year, and Nakato got her kitten. All… all that I wanted was this. Was to spend one more Christmas with Reika, and my girls. See their smiles, and even be woken up at five in the morning to race down to the tree. God, I miss them so much…" 

_/It means being together with who you love, and being happy. Nothing else./_

Tsuzuki turned his head slightly to gaze at Hisoka as he approached the two, some unknown emotion hidden in his bright green eyes. When he looked back to Tanaka the man was once again staring through the window, regret clearly evident on his face. "Tanaka, it's time to go. I'm sorry… but there's no way around it. I'm sure they know that you care." 

A sad smile and a nod was all the response the man would give. Tsuzuki reached out to lay an ofuda on his chest and with a few soft words, Tanaka Keiichi began to fade from view. A soft _goodbye_ carried on the breeze, though it could have only been imagination. 

Tsuzuki turned and began walking away, forcing a bit of cheer into his voice. "It seems like everything's wrapped up here, we should head back, right Hisoka?" He stopped for a few moments, waiting for a response, but when none came he turned to see Hisoka still gazing in that window. The cold wind blew his hood's feathery trim in his face and he was shaking slightly, though Tsuzuki knew that the cold shouldn't be affecting him that much. Taking a few steps back toward the boy, Tsuzuki turned him around to meet his eyes and was surprised by wha he saw there. "Hisoka, what's wrong?" 

"I don't understand!" Green eyes shining with what might have been tears, Hisoka looked right at Tsuzuki, as if searching for an answer. "What's so important about one stupid day that Tanaka couldn't even die? He was so hurt, I could feel it, but still… he was _still_ happy… it made him so happy, just looking at them, and remembering… Why? What does it mean, I can't… I just _can't_…" 

Tsuzuki moved forward, pulling the thin figure of his partner into his arms, chin resting on the top of his head. "Hisoka, how can I explain what Christmas really means? Sure its about gifts, but its not about _getting_ them. It's about giving. About seeing someone's eyes light up because of you. It's about family and it's about your friends. It means spending time with the people that you care about. It means being together with who you love, and being happy. Nothing else." 

Hisoka stirred slightly in Tsuzuki's arms, the hood falling off his head as he tilted it back, solemnly regarding the face of his partner. "I… I think I understand, Tsuzuki. This can be Christmas, just being here with you?" 

The tentative question was answered with a brilliant smile and arms tightening their hold on the blonde boy. Warm breath ghosted across his ear and he shivered, but this time not from the cold. "Merry Christmas, Hisoka." Tsuzuki spoke softly, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on his parted lips. 

"Merry Christmas." Hisoka replied breathlessly, happiness lighting his face. 

"You know," Tsuzuki started, burying his face in his partner's soft hair, "We could always just skip the dinner and head straight home…" 

"Idiot." Came the affectionate retort, the word softened by the smile Hisoka wore. "Let's go." 

Tsuzuki released his hold on Hisoka, choosing instead to drape an arm around his shoulders as they began to walk away, leaving nothing but footprints in the snow. 

_And the mountains in reply,   
Echoing their joyous strains._

**End**


End file.
